Someone to Love
by CourtneyDanielle
Summary: Reid and Makayla meet at Harvard.Reid finds out her bf is abusive,he is determined to help her get out.Once she does she realizes Reid is the one who loves her. When an old enemy of the sons' returns can Makayla help keep Reid and her new friends safe.
1. Chapter 1

ALL RIGHT GUYS HERE's JUST A TEASER FOR MY NEW STORY. HOPING IT MOTIVATES YOU TO REVIEW!

Someone to Love

Teaser

Reid's POV

I was woken up to a loud knocking on the apartment door, I turned to my IPOD deck it read 3:21 am. The others were still out so I had to be the one to answer it.

"Seriously who the fuck could that be?" I pulled on a pair of sweats and headed to the door to see Makayla standing their soaking yet, and a huge bruise covering most of the right side of her face. Her eyes were swollen pink from crying. "Makayla…?"

"Reid…" her voice was shaky "when you said if I ever needed help I could come to you…did you mean it?" She looked me straight in the eyes, she looked so scared and small. This was not the confident, funny girl I saw in classes' every day. She was hurt in more ways than one, and she had come to me for help.

"Yes." I answered. A small smile came to her face, which faded when I heard angry, drunk shouting in the hall.

"Where are you bitch I'm not done with you!" I recognized his voice from our last encounter.

She looked absolutely petrified, I pulled her into the apartment, shut the door and locked it. The asshole started pounding on the door. "I know she's in their Garwin…the whore belongs to me! Makayla get the fuck out here before I break down this door!"

"Reid…" I saw the frightful tears roll down her face.

I pulled her into my chest, she wrapped her arms around me, and it felt like she was holding on for her life. I kissed the top of her head, "I won't let him touch you…" I whispered into her vanilla smelling hair.


	2. First Day

Someone to Love

Chapter One

Online Diary Entry 1:

Dear Diary,

There are a few things you have to know about me, first my name is Makayla Bianchi, and no I do not look as Italian as my name sounds. I actually am fair complected; pretty much I'm super white. My hair is light brown with a lot of blonde highlights; all of my bangs are blonde now. I recently did that and cut my hair into an a-line bob. That's where the front is longer and the back is like super short, Google it if you don't know what I'm talking about. I have three tattoos all of which I designed myself, oh right I'm an Art major at Harvard University, starting my sophomore year. But we can talk about the tats later. I met my now boyfriend Jesse a year ago when we first came here. I never thought a guy like him would even be into me, an artsy, fartsy art major, while he was a large and in charge football player. But when we met sparks flew, until recently that is. Jesse had always been a little possessive but I figured that was just how guys were, he's the only boyfriend I've ever had by the way. Anyway when we moved in together into campus apartments recently things got really bad. Now he has to know, where I'm going at all times, who I'm with and God forbid I ever miss a text or a phone call. He smacks me around now if I miss that sort of stuff. He use to just throw things around, but I guess he's run outta of things to throw. I try to spend most of my time out of the apartment, I never thought I'd be "one of those girls" who just let her boyfriend hit her. But if you love someone you love all of them, good and bad…right?

I looked over the page before I shut my laptop down. I wasn't sure if writing down what I had been dealing with was such a good idea but what could it hurt right?

I looked at the clock 9:30am, I quickly grabbed my white leather jacket and pulled it on. I grabbed my motorcycle helmet from its usual spot in the corner. I slung my bag with all my art supplies over my shoulder and began to go out the door.

I felt an arm grab mine, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jesse asked, he grabbed the exact spot that he had left a bruise last night.

I tried not to wince, "classes…remember…?"

He let go, "Oh right…when are you going to be home?"

"Around six…" I quickly took my chance and walked out the door, truth was my classes got out at four, but Jesse went to work around 6.30. I climbed onto my blood red Suzuki GSX-R600 and drove to school. As I pulled into my usual parking space I noticed four really cute guys staring at me. I pulled off my helmet and shook out my hair. I couldn't help but laugh as they realized I was a girl. But then they did something unexpected, they started to walk towards me.


End file.
